


when the body new

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Sehun and Tao try out Tao's new knife.





	when the body new

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** knifeplay, mild bloodplay
> 
>  **notes:** kinktober, prompt #9: knifeplay, from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/). lowkey an homage to jay's [taohun knifeplay fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771940) that's honestly much better than this.

-

Much to Junmyeon’s chagrin, Jongdae gifts the knife to Zitao, and Zitao immediately brings it to Sehun. It was Sehun’s idea after all.

They’re both stripped down to their undershorts, and Zitao has the knife - which is really just a butterfly knife with a purple handle because it seemed the prettiest out of the choices - sliding flat along Sehun’s sternum, anxiously watching Sehun’s face.

And Sehun just nods, mouth already dropped open at the feeling. ‘C’mon, Taotao.’

Zitao is careful when he angles the blade so the sharp side is along Sehun’s pale skin, puts enough pressure to drag a red line downwards. Sehun inhales sharply, his back arching just a little to feel the pressure more.

Straddling Sehun’s hips, Zitao can feel Sehun get hard slow and steady, his cock becoming a warm weight against Zitao’s crotch, and Zitao can’t help but react to it as well, getting hard too because Sehun was turned on by such a thing.

‘More?’ He asks, cautious, careful. Sehun sucks in another breath and nods, tips his chin up to show his throat.

The way his adam’s apple bobs has Zitao bringing the flat of the blade along the bump, drag the cool metal along the skin, before turning the sharp part downwards again and making the _tiniest_ nick.

Gasping, Sehun’s hips buck up, and Zitao automatically grinds down, feeling the arousal begin to pool into his gut. Looking at Zitao, Sehun is breathing fast. ‘Did you - ’

Zitao lifts the knife, shows the sliver of red blood along the blade. ‘Yeah.’

Sehun _shudders_. ‘Fuck - okay. Again?’

Swallowing, Zitao nods, brings the blade down again. He drags it gently from throat to clavicle, and then makes a small cut _just_ over Sehun’s collarbone. Sehun keens, his hips kicking upwards, trying for some friction. Zitao feels his breaths stutter at how hard he feels Sehun is under him, can’t help but put more of his weight down, drags their clothed cocks alongside each other until pleasure sparks up Zitao’s spine.

‘Can I - while we - _this_?’ Zitao says, knows he’s not making any sense, but Sehun knows, he _always_ does, and he nods, clasping his hands over Zitao’s hipbones, keeping him grounded in his lap.

And finally - Zitao gets to rut along Sehun’s cock, feeling how hard they both are, how heady it is for Zitao to be holding a knife along Sehun’s skin, making him _bleed_.

When Zitao makes another cut, just along Sehun’s chest, right above where Zitao can feel the strong beat of his heart, Sehun moans and tries to grind that much harder against Zitao. The blood beads up bright red and it knocks the breath out of Zitao’s chest - how it contrasts with Sehun’s pallor, how it smears pink and gorgeous when Zitao wipes at the cut with his thumb.

He’d think pressing against the cut would have Sehun whining in protest, but instead Sehun is getting _off_ on it - rubbing his hard cock upwards, along Zitao’s tented undershorts, trying to get friction for the both of them.

It’s fucking hot and Zitao can’t resist, lets his mouth drop open with moans as he grinds back down, doesn’t care that his undershorts are dry while they drag along his cock, only chases that feeling of pleasure growing at the base of his spine.

He takes the knife, brings it to the base of Sehun’s throat, and Sehun makes a gurgling sound of _sheer want_ that Zitao is unable to resist. He lets the flat of the blade warm up against Sehun’s skin and then turns it, drags the sharpness just at the base of his throat, pokes the tip in so that the blood beads around it, begins to pool into the hollow.

Sehun is groaning, his nails scratching along the waistband of Zitao’s undershorts, and Zitao agrees - lifting his hips so he can push them down, shove Sehun’s undershorts down too at the thighs.

Their cocks drag along each other - both of the tips slick with precome, sliding hot and dry but _so fucking good_. Sehun bucks harder - one hand coming to fist his cock and slide the precome down the length, doing the same for Zitao’s cock so they can ride against each other easier.

It’s so much better this way - and Zitao tells him so with a breathless moan, almost dropping the knife. Instead, he leans over and licks over the cut at the hollow of Sehun’s throat, tasting the metallic blood on his tongue, and Sehun is going, ‘holy - _fuck_ , Tao - !’ as Zitao tries to clean him up.

He leans back up, presses his mouth over Sehun’s, and Sehun is kissing him back, tasting his own blood, swallowing it up. Distracted, Zitao can’t cut - so he keeps tracing the blade gently along Sehun’s skin, even lets it pass dangerously close to his nipple. Even that is enough for Sehun to muffle a loud moan against Zitao’s mouth, his cock slick with precome as it keeps rutting against Zitao’s own hard dick.

Zitao pulls away from the kiss, jerking his hips back and forth to increase the pace, get even more friction as his balls rub downwards, catching onto where Sehun’s undershorts are bunched up at his thighs. Even that awkward, flicking friction is good enough for Zitao when he feels this keyed up, watching as Sehun arches underneath him, giving himself up for Zitao to make _bleed_.

At least one last time, Zitao decides, as he brings the knife just below Sehun’s sternum. Sehun is breathing fast, watching his face, eyes wide but oh-so _trusting_ , and Zitao leans his weight on his arm.

The cut is shallow but long - slicing straight downwards a few inches, stopping above Sehun’s bellybutton. The pain seems to hit just a few seconds later after Zitao pulls away the knife, and Sehun is groaning and fucking _coming_ \- striping his stomach with his spunk.

Zitao doesn’t expect it - feels Sehun’s unexpected orgasm trigger his own when he sees how blissed out Sehun is underneath him. He’s gasping, feeling his balls draw upwards when Sehun grabs his wrist, bringing the knife upwards, pushing the flat of the blade against his _tongue_ so he can lick his own fucking _blood off_ -

He comes too - his cock jerking against his abdomen as it spits line after line of come to the mess already on Sehun’s stomach. The orgasm winds him entirely, has Zitao curling over and gasping, letting go of the knife for Sehun to hold because his body is overcome with how fucking _hot_ that just was right now.

Sehun holds the knife gingerly, clearly not as confident as Zitao, but he places it carefully on the dresser next to the bed a moment later, before his arms are open again.

Zitao goes - collapsing onto Sehun, wanting for a moment to apologize because, ‘I cut you - cut you, Hun-ah.’

All he gets is laughter, pressed into his temple. Sehun kisses his cheek, then the corner of his mouth. ‘Yeah - and it was so good, I _came_.’

He’s not _wrong_ , but still. Zitao pouts a little and snuggles that much closer, looking for kisses. Sehun gives them freely, letting Zitao lick the taste of blood off his tongue. Distantly, they can both hear Junmyeon and Jongdae arguing outside the bedroom door, but Zitao knows he’s too overwhelmed to even pay attention.

Sehun seems to agree because he’s kicking the blanket loose and getting it up over them. They’d clean up later - or, well, do it again.

-

**Author's Note:**

> need more practice with taohun!! anyway, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
